ocfandomcom-20200213-history
The Aftermath
Summary In the season three opener, we begin with senior year starting in a few days. It has been a couple of months since the shooting. Trey has been in a coma all this time, leaving the D.A. impatiently waiting for his side of the story. Feeling the pressure from the community, the D.A. wants more information from Ryan, Marisa, Seth, Summer and others. Meanwhile, Julie is steaming mad because Caleb’s accountant won’t give up the goods on Caleb’s will, and Kirsten is still in rehab. Plot The episode starts with a flashback of the season 2 finale before moving on. Trey lies on a stretcher in the hospital, and Ryan is in shock while the doctors try to save his life. The scenes end with Ryan passing out on the floor and waking up in his bed in the pool house. It's three months since the events in Trey's apartment. Trey is in a coma and is the only one who can tell what happened that night. Sandy tries to convince the D.A. to believe Ryan and Marissa--Marissa is telling the truth when she says that she shot Trey. However, the D.A. thinks Marissa is covering for Ryan, considering the fact that he could end up in jail if he is guilty. The D.A. starts to question all of the witnesses again, but nothing new comes up. Meanwhile, Julie is upset with the fact that Marissa could be barred from college due to the possible conviction for shooting Trey. She wants Marissa to lie and blame Ryan. She is also impatiently waiting for Caleb's will to be finalized. The lawyers have trouble getting everything together ,and it could take two months to finish up. In the clinic, Kirsten makes a final confession about her drinking problem and makes friends with a woman named Charlotte. Charlotte tells Kirsten that everything she said about her father's rejection is the same that Charlotte was going through before her committal. Back in the O.C., we see the kids having fun on the beach, sailing, and sitting by the fire. The next day, Trey wakes up! Julie pays him a visit and convinces him with money to blame Ryan for his attempted murder! Ryan tries to flee with the help of his friends but eventually gets arrested and ends up in jail. Sandy is desperate to help Ryan until Marissa finds out what her mother did and convinces Trey to tell the truth. In the end, Ryan gets out of jail and Trey leaves town, but not without a last glimpse of Ryan, who was caring for him the last months despite everything that happened. Cast Starring * Peter Gallagher as Sandy Cohen * Kelly Rowan as Kirsten Cohen * Benjamin McKenzie as Ryan Atwood * Mischa Barton as Marissa Cooper * Adam Brody as Seth Cohen * Melinda Clarke as Julie Cooper * Rachel Bilson as Summer Roberts Special Guest Stars * Tate Donovan as Jimmy Cooper * Jeri Ryan as Charlotte Morgan * Logan Marshall-Green as Trey Atwood * Timothy Omundson as Chris Caldwell * Michael Adler as Jeff Frenkel * Garrett M. Brown as Kenneth Woodruff Co-Starring * Ray Laska as Esbenshade * J.J. Boone as Denise * Kathleen Marie Carr as Shelley (uncredited) * Sean Blakemore as Trauma Doctor * Michael Canaan as Cop #3 * Stephen O'Mahoney as Cop #1 * Lily Rains as Nurse * Rigo Sanchez as EMT #1 * Gary Weeks as Cop #2 Music * "Beretta" by Manishevitz * "Hide Another Mistake" by The 88 * "Song For No One" by Ian Broudie * "Way To Go" by Teen Wolf * "Blue Light" (Engineers "Anti-Gravity" Mix) by Bloc Party 301 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes